Of Love and Bloodsucking
by Rawrrrr3210
Summary: The only reason Bonnie Smith agreed to act as a witness in the Cullen's "trial" was because A) She owed Carlisle, and B) She was curious. She most certainly did not agree so she could fall for someone. Especially a hot, Egyptian, elemental someone. This wasn't part of the plan! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer FOR THE ENTIRE STORY: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. I DO however own my OC, Bonnie.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"No, no... please, just take my money... no!"

I watched as the two large men continued to touch this poor girl inappropriately from behind the corner. I had come to the movies looking for just this: a good snack. Come on girly, I thought, licking my lips hungrily. Just close your eyes...

Finally, the poor girl closed her eyes, wishing that someone would help her. That's my cue. Faster than a cheetah (or a vampire), I grabbed the boys by their necks and raced out the back door of the theater and into an alley. I threw both of the boys on the ground, smiling maliciously. "Hello boys," I said, as my blood red eyes glinted and my nails started growing longer, until they were talons.

"P-please," one of the guys said, his watery mud brown eyes coated with fear. "Just take our money and leave us alone!"

My smirk grew wider, and as quick as a flash I had both boys pinned against the wall, my hands around their necks. "Now why," I whispered in their ears. "Would I leave you alone when you didn't show the same courtesy to that poor girl going to the bathroom, hmm?"

Their eyes widened and I felt the hearts beat faster. "We- We'll apologize!" The other boy pleaded desperately. "We'll leave her alone!"

I leaned back and looked at the duo who had stated to cry pathetically and said, " Sorry, but even if you were being sincere, I'm afraid I'm just _starving._"

"Ever heard of McDonalds?" A masculine and ever so familiar voice rang out through the abandoned alley. I turned my head and looked at the man and woman.

" Emmett and Rosalie Cullen," I drawled, smiling and my old colleagues. " How's the happy couple? Still at it like rabbits?"

"We need your help Bonnie." Rosalie said bluntly, brushing off my question. "We have a situation. Can we talk in private?"

I rolled my eyes and looked back at them with a piercing stare. "You can explain your 'situation' while I eat." And with that, I sunk my teeth into the smaller boys neck, sucking all the blood from his body.

* * *

**Okay, so this was kinda just a prologue type thing. Trust me the chapters will NOT be this short. Ok that's all I have to say.**

**Please take a moment of your time to review!**

**BYYYYYYE!**

**-Rawrrrr3210**


	2. I'm Baaaaaack!

"So are you in?"

I looked back at Rosalie incredudously. "So let me get this straight," I said, wiping the fresh blood off my chin. "You want _me _to help _you _fight the _Voltori._"

"Not fight," she insisted. "Just witness."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, because the Voltori are such pacifists. Sorry, but I'd like to _keep_ my head, not have it viciously ripped off." I started to walk away.

"1944," the she-devil cut in, making me stop in my tracks. " April 19th, wasn't it? I believe your exact words were 'If you ever need anything-"

" _Don't hesitate to call," _I groaned, cursing myself for ever saying that when I left. "This is blackmail!"

They smirked in unison. "Now we both know that's not true Bonnie-Bear," Emmett said, not fazed at all by my death glare. I absolutely _loathed _that nickname. "This is just staying true to your word."

My glare deepened. "Since when did you get so all-mighty wise?" I grumbled as I stomped past the two, disregarding my dinner. The two followed me, and together we left for Forks, back to my old 'family'.

* * *

"Woah," I said, looking up at the _huge _house. "Being a doctor really pays off. Maybe I should back into nursing again."

"I don't think that would go well for the patients," I turned to see Carlisle, Esme, and four other vampires that I didn't recognize. They all had olive toned skin, similar features, and blood red eyes, much like my own. They were most likely the Egyptian coven, I heard stories that their leader, Amun, was hiding something from the Voltori. I had also thought that they only had _three _ members.

Pushing that thought out of my mind, I ran up to Carlisle and hugged him, smiling at my old friend. "Carlisle, how are you?" I asked Him. Not giving him time to answer, I quickly swept Esme up in a hug as well and said, "Esme, it's so nice to see you again! It's been too long!"

"Yes it has been," Esme replied, hugging me back. "You haven't visited us since-"

"'99," I cut her off."That New Years Eve Millennium party. That was a fun night!"

"Yes it was." A new voice cut in. "Nice to see you again Bonnie."

My smile widened. "Eddie!" I exclaimed, jumping into his arms. "Thank you so much for asking me to come!" _When this is over, I'm casterating you. Seriously, ya could've at least used protection!_

He rolled his eyes(prick) and turned to the woman beside him. "Bella, this is Bonnie, she's-"

"I'm Edward's girlfriend!" I said, waggling my eyebrows at Bella, who's face was a mix of surprise, anger, and confusion. "And you and I need to have a chat."

A hand came in contact with the back of my head. "Cut it out Bonnie." Rosalie said tiredly.

" What?"I said defensively. "Not my fault no one in this family can take a joke! Except..." I turned to Emmett, hope filling my eyes. "Emmett! My man, come on, you knew that was funny!"

He turned to Rose, who shook her head. "I'm choosing not to speak right now." He said, turning back to me.

I pouted, then turned back to Bella and stuck out my hand. "Hi! Sorry about that, I just thought for once someone in this family could_ take a joke, _but appearentally I was wrong. I'm Bonnie."

She warily took my hand. "Bella." She replied, then turned to the Egyptian coven and started talking. Out of the corner of my eye i saw a little girl, hiding behind the door. This must be Reneesme **(sp?)** the not immortal child. I walked over to her and knelt down, smiling gently. I had always had a soft spot for kids. Especially those as cute as her!

"Hey buddy," I said. "You must be Reneesme. I'm Bonnie." I stuck out my hand. The little girl hesitated a bit, but grabbed my hand. Suddenly, I saw everything. I saw what poor Bella had to go through, I saw her seeing Jacob for the first time, I saw her seeing hdr mommy again, and Erica seeing her.

As we pulled back, I looked at the tiny girl, amazed. "Kid," I said, my smile widening. " You sure are something special."

* * *

**AAAAHHHH! MY FINGERS! Holy crap that took a long time to write. Granted it was only 700 words long, but still. Onto the reviews!**

**Honiahaka02- Thank you! You're so sweet!**

**Werewolfe22- ikr?! The only good Benjamin/oc fix I've seen is little things.**

**1DHarry Styles1D- Mission accomplished!**

**Cindefire- Woah, so many questions!**

**1) I'd tell you but that would be a spoiler!**

**2) She was changed at 15, but looks 18**

**3) Yes, she did**

**Thanks for all of your reviews!**

**Now please remember that i will most likely not be able to update this frequently. School starts back up soon and I'm gonna have to do homework instead of going on here all the time (shocker, I know), but I'll try to update as fast as I can. **

**Please take a moment of your time to review.**

**BYYYYYYYE!**

**-Rawrrrr3210**


	3. Bonnie can't tie her shoes

**This chapter is dedicated to 1DHarryStyles1D because I told her I'd update like two weeks ago and I didn't. Better late than never, right?**

* * *

"And then you put it through here... And now you have the bunny ears! Of some kind..."

Rennesme looked up at me, confused. "I don't get it," she said. "The string goes through the loop and I get bunnies?"

"Uh," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "Maybe someone else should teach you this stuff. I usually wear slip ons."

"Okay." She replied, and we sat in silence for a moment until Bella walked over to us. She knelt down in front of Rennesme and said, "Hey honey, what'cha doing?"

"Bonnie's teaching me how to tie my shoes." She replied.

"And utterly failing." I cut in.

"The laces are bunnies."

Bella looks at me weirdly before turning back to Rennesme. "Well Nessie," she says, grabbing her daughter's hand. "Do you want to meet some new people?"

"Sure," Rennesme (I refuse to call her the Loch Ness monster) says, smiling brightly and looking at me. "Will you come too, Bonnie?"

I want to say no. I have no desire to meet the Egyptian Coven, but this little girls big brown eyes are shining, and I don't have to heart to say no. Damnit little girl, you're smile weakens me! I look at Bella, who doesn't look like she really trusts me yet, but still nods for me to say yes. I turn back to the devil in disguise and find myself saying "Sure, I'd love to!" Fuck my life.

* * *

As I walked toward the group that's formed in front of the house, I notice an additional person, one that makes me cringe and smile at the same time. "Hello Garrett," I say, slowing my walk slightly. He turns to me and smiles. " Hey Bonnie, didn't know you'd be here!" He embraces me tightly, smirking when I grimace. "How've ya been?"

"Good, thank you," I said, trying to be polite. "So how long are you staying here?" _Please just be passing through, please just be passing through-_

_"_I'm going to be witnessing the in the Cullen's trial," _DANMIT!_ "You?"

"Same." I replied curtly. "When di-"

"This is wasting time! Where is the child?" The voice of Amun drew mine and Garrett's attention. His face is angry and it looks like he's in _desperate _need of a Pamprin. Ha, hope ya heard that, Edward.

"I'm sorry," I said, smiling at him forcefully. "Garrett and I were just catching up."

"That does not concern me, girl," he spat back at me, not the least bit politely. Grr.

"Amun," a woman, his mate I presume, said, putting her hand on his arm. He backed off, but still glared at me. Deciding to be the bigger person (Edward snorts), I back off and move to the side to reveal Bella and Reneesme **(Still don't ****know how to spell -.-'). **

"Amun, Kebi, Tia, Benjamin," Bella addressed all of them in a slightly nervous voice. Wow, she must have been a very skittish human. "This is Reneesme."

A young man steps forward. He looks about my age (physically), maybe a little older, and was very attractive (even for vampires). His black curly hair contrasted with his tan skin perfectly, and his blood red eyes stood out. Well hello, Sexy.

Sexy kneels down in front of Reneesme and smiles, showing off perfectly white teeth. Reneesme, who until this point was looking quite nervous, smiled softly at him, becoming a little more comfortable. Then, with the smile still on her face, she reaches and cups his face with her tiny hand. For a moment, Sexy looks like he's about to freak out, but then he calms down. After Reneesme retracts her hand, he looks down at her amazed. Then he holds out his hand, and forms a tiny, whirling, tornado. She looks at this, utterly amazed. Sexy smiles, and then with a flick of this hand, sends it gently up into the air, only to evaporate.

Reneesme looked at him like he was the reason the world turned. After a long silence she plucked up the courage to say, "Can _you _teach me to tie my shoe?"

I snort, trying so hard not to laugh, while everyone looks at me with the expression _What have you done to this poor child? _At this I pout. "What?" I ask. "Why do you all automatically assume that _I'm _the reason she said that?!"

Reneesme leaned in to Sexy and said not so quietly, "Bonnie's just embarrassed that she can't tie her shoes either. That's why she wears slip ons."

My jaw hit the ground. "Reneesme!" I exclaimed, faking tears. "How could you say that?" I covered my face dramatically. "I'm so embarrassed now!"

I felt someone latch onto my leg. "I'm so sorry!" Reneesme said, obviously playing along. "I'll never do that again!"

I knelt down and swept her into a hug. "Thank you," I said tearfully, then held her at arms length. "Besties?" I asked her. She nods, and in unison, we let out a very high pitched scream and embrace. Over her shoulder I see everyone staring at us with freaked out expressions. That is, except for Garrett, Emmett, and... Sexy? Yes, Sexy is laughing. His laugh is very deep and, well, _hot._

Once he gets over his laughing fit, Sexy turns to Edward and BElla and says,"I think that I will quite enjoy my stay here," He then turns to me and holds out his hand. "I am Benjamin, it is nice to meet you. I guessing you're Bonnie?"

I take his hand and smile. "The one and only."

* * *

**SUPERBOWL SUNDAY! And now I'm going to say something that will surely cause a shitstorm in the comments: GO NINERS! SCREW YOU RAVENS! So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was kind** **the introduction to Bonnie's more humorable personality. Like, uh, just think of her as Tamaki Suoh from Ouran highschool Host Club. Over dramatic, tends to make a scene, but can be serious if the situation calls for it. Anyone who doesn't watch that anime won't get that. BENJAMIN AND BONNIE MET! EEP! Yes, Bonnie calls him Sexy. Do we have a problem?**

**Please take a moment of you time to review!**

**BYYYYYYE!**

**-Rawrrrr3210**


End file.
